


We Can Practice

by apricotcentral



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, god i wish that were me, hitch be like- comphet, hitchannie, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotcentral/pseuds/apricotcentral
Summary: Hitch desperately wants her roommate to pay attention to her, but she never gives her the time of day. One day, she catches her and Annie finally allows them to bond.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse & Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart, hitchannie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	We Can Practice

Hitch Dreyse has kissed plenty of boys in her lifetime. Her flirtatious attitude and affectionate personality makes it easy to grab boys when she wants, yet there is something missing. She has never felt a “real connection” she likes to think. As many boys as she kisses, there was never a spark, never anything that made her want to stay. She can easily get the attention of anyone she wants, except for one person.

Her roommate, Annie Leonhart, can’t seem to get the time of day. She doesn't know why, but Hitch longs for her roommate's attention, anything about her. However, no matter how much she tries, she simply won’t listen to her. This bothers her, why won’t Annie pay attention to her? Why does she want it so bad?

The sun breaks through the blinds, slowly making its way into her eyes. She forces herself to open them, and lays for a second taking in her surroundings.  _ What day is it again? _ She attempts to search her mind for the answer. 

“Hey, Annie. What day is it?” She yells out to her roommate, tired of thinking. She waits a second for a response, but the room is silent. She eventually forces herself up, to see her roommate's bed empty, neatly made. 

“So, I’m all alone huh,” She thinks out loud. “Where would a girl like Annie be doing today? Probably hunting animals or something.” She chuckles a little at her own comment. She eventually pulls herself out of bed, shuffling through all the papers on her desk to find the calendar. 

She finally finds it, under a pile of cut out newspaper pictures, and rubs her eyes to try to see the paper better. “Ah, so it’s Monday,” she sighs a bit. “Did I have anything to do today? I think I do remember Marlowe telling me to be early today, something about a meeting-” her eyes shoot wide open. She doesn’t give herself anymore time to think as she rushes to the bathroom, frantic to do her hair and wash up.

She eventually finishes, and makes her way to the meeting hall, unaware of how late she is. She yawns into her hand as she enters the hall, greeted with the sight of everyone standing in a straight line, probably waiting for the superior officer, who of course, is also late. 

“You’re late.” 

She looks up to see her fellow soldiers, and staring right at her is Marlowe Freduenberg. 

“Actually, I don’t think I am,” Hitch makes an effort to look around for a clock. “It seems you are just early.”

“Of course I was early,” He returns back to his post, keeping his eyes firmly on the wall in front of them. “It’s what a proper soldier of humanity would do.” 

“Oh?” She tried to hold herself together, but can’t help break out into a laugh. “You sure are a proper soldier of humanity, being early to a unimportant meeting.” 

“I am!” Marlowe breaks his stance, yelling frantically at Hitch. “I joined the MP’s to make the world a better place! So of course I’m gonna show up early to everything!” 

She scoffs at him, “And yet me, who is showing up late, is on the same level as you.” 

He opens his mouth to rebuttal, but stops himself and pinches the bridge of his nose. “It will be worth it in the long run Hitch, I assure you.” He says the words to Hitch, but it sounds like he is just trying to assure himself, more than anything. 

Eager to change the subject, Hitch opens her mouth once more. “Is Annie here? I thought I would see her since she wasn’t in our room.” 

“Annie?” Marlowe is back to his position, staring at the wall in front of him. “I don’t think I’ve seen her yet. You're sure she wasn’t in your room?” 

“She didn’t respond when I called out to her,” she puts her fingers on her chin. “I think she would have responded.” 

“Maybe she’s late too, you might be rubbing off on her.” 

“Shut up!” She punches his arm and he recoils, once again breaking his position. 

“Don’t do that!” He yells back, “What is the superior officer comes right now?”

“And what? See’s you slouching slightly?”

“Yes! It’s my duty as a soldier to be as ready as possible at all times. Which includes having the correct posture!” 

Their argument is quickly put to a halt at the sound of footsteps coming in from the left, the opposite of where the officer should be coming from. Hitch looks out of the corner of her eye, only to see Annie turn the corner and stop right next to them, a blank look in her eyes. 

“Annie?” Marlowe is the first to react. “Where have you been?”

“I was out.” It’s all she says, but it brings worry to Hitch. Why won’t she be honest?   
  


“Are you sure?” She starts to elbow Annie in her side. “Were you with a boy?” She teases.

“Maybe,” Is all Annie gives in response. It’s such a short response, with nothing behind it. She could be telling the truth, she could be kidding. She’s probably just trying to make a joke, Hitch tells herself. Yet, no matter how much she says it in her mind, she can’t help but feel hurt by what she said. Why should it hurt her? She should be glad Annie is getting out and doing things.

“You guys are both the least punctual people I have ever met,” Marlowe interrupts her thoughts and brings her back to the real world.

“Hey don’t worry, Annie!” Hitch wraps her arm around Annie’s shoulder, tightly pulling her close. “We can just say we were helping some old person! Works every time!” Marlowe mutters something unintelligible under his breath, as Annie blows some air out of her mouth. 

Finally, footsteps come from the other side of the hall, where the superior officer comes in, putting all the talking to a quiet. Everybody simultaneously salutes, as he walks to the front, his hair a mess and his eyes groggy. 

He scratches the back of his head, “Everyone finish your assignments then stand by your assigned posts. Dismissed.” Everyone quickly goes off, to wherever they’re supposed to be. 

“Are you kidding me?” Marlowe hasn’t moved a muscle. “That’s how our superior acts? Isn’t he supposed to be a soldier who rose up in the ranks?” 

He is right, Hitch thinks to herself. A superior officer should be, well, superior. But, not in a system like this. “Told you,” she leans against the wall besides him. “You won’t get anywhere being your picture perfect version of a soldier.”

“It can’t be,” is all Marlowe can force out. 

It’s a sad sight. “It’s alright buddy,” She tries to comfort. “You can still rise up in the ranks. Right, Annie?” She looks to the side, eager to see her response, only to see her already gone. Why did she go so quickly? Maybe she really is going to see a boy. Hitch reflexively scowls.

“We should go,” Marlowe starts to take off, leaving Hitch behind. “Make sure to finish your assignments.” 

She watches as Marlowe exits the hall, leaving Hitch alone. “Yeah,” she says to herself, aware of sudden loneliness. 

________________________________________________________

A day of standing around goes by, and before she knows it, she is called off and allowed to go back to her room. As little work as it is, it’s still quite exhausting to stand outside all day. She makes it back to her room, to see that she is alone again. 

“Where does Annie keep going?” She mutters to herself, taking off her boots and leaving them by the door. 

She falls onto her bed, her head sunken into the pillow. Annie probably with that boy. It’s good that she’s getting out, right? I should be proud that she’s coming out of her shell a bit, she thinks. But, why won’t she come out of her shell around me? She starts to throw a mini tantrum on the bed, kicking her legs and screaming into her pillow.

“What are you doing?” Annie’s voice rings in her ears, making her jot up. 

“Annie?” She quickly moves herself up, pretending like she wasn’t doing anything just now. “When did you get here?”

“Not long ago,” Annie places her own boots next to Hitch’s and goes to lay back on her own bed. “I only just walked in to see you freaking out in your bed. What was that about?”

Hitch’s face goes hot, “You saw that?”

“Yes.”

“I was just- crying about some boy from today!” She makes up a lie on the spot. “He was so awful!”

“Sorry about that,” Annie goes to turn her body away from Hitch, but something in her wants to stop it. 

“How is that boy you’re seeing?” She blurts out, not knowing why. 

“There is no boy.” 

Hitch’s heart jumps. “Huh?”

“That was a joke earlier.”

“Annie! You can’t just make jokes out of nowhere and expect me to understand it! You’re way too serious for that!” Despite how she is acting on the outside, something in Hitch’s stomach finally settles down, something that’s been eating at her all day. 

“My bad.”

“You know? We barely know each other to the point where I can’t even tell that you are joking or not.” Hitch clasps her hands together. “I think we should get to know each other a little better.”

Annie rests her chin on her hand, not necessarily looking bored, but not interested either. “And how do you suppose we do that?”

“Easy! Questions!” 

She removes her chin from her hands, “I’ll pass.” 

“What?” Hitch yells. “You don’t even know what it is!”

“I think I can guess what questions is.” 

“Come on!” She stands up and sits down next to Annie, shaking her shoulders. “It will be fun!”

“Fine.” 

“Annie, please-, wait. Did you say yes?”

“Only if you stop shaking me.” 

She quickly takes her hands off Annie and rests them in her lap, “Deal! I’ll go first! Did you have any friends in your cadet corps?” 

“Yeah.”

“Do tell!” She mimics what Annie was doing before, resting her chin in her hands. 

“Two pretty tall guys, they joined the Survey Corps, though.” 

“Why would you ever do that?” She asks, trying to get more out of her. 

“I’m not sure,” Annie just shrugs and quickly tries to change the subject, like it’s something personal for her. “I go now?” 

“Yep!” Hitch crosses her legs on the bed. 

“Let’s see,” She thinks for a bit before opening her mouth again. “Do you like Marlowe?”

The question takes Hitch by surprise. “What? No! That is not what I was expecting you to say.”

Annie cocks her head, “Is that not what girls talk about?”

“You act like you’ve never talked to a girl before!” 

“Whatever, it’s your turn now.” 

“My turn, huh,” Hitch thinks for a bit, trying to find a question that would take Annie off guard. “Oh, I’ve got one! Have you ever kissed somebody?” Her heart beats while asking, not knowing why. 

“What?” Annie’s face goes slightly red, which sends happiness all throughout Hitch’s body. 

“Well, have you?”

“No,” Annie looks away from Hitch. “I haven’t.”

Something in Hitch gets excited, although she can’t exactly pinpoint what it is. “You haven’t?”

“I just never really got the chance to do any of that when I was younger,” Annie stutters, her face still bright red. 

“Annie!” She grabs Annie’s hands into her own, sending her heart racing. “What are you gonna do when the guy you like tries to kiss you?” 

“I wasn’t really planning on that happening,” She fidgets a bit inside Hitch’s hands. “It’s not like there is anyone I’m hoping to kiss anytime soon.” 

“Nonsense!” She grips her hands tighter. “Every girl wants to kiss someone!”

“That is not true-”

“So!” Hitch interrupts her. “It is my duty as a roommate to make sure you are experienced enough!” 

“Hitch, I really don’t think that’s necessary.” 

“I don’t want your first kiss to be bad!” She makes a dramatic pose to emphasize what she’s saying. 

“Wouldn’t this technically be my first kiss?” 

“This won’t count!” She doesn’t really know why she’s so adamant about this, but her stomach is full of butterflies.

“Okay,” Annie’s face is now full on red. “If you really think it will help.” 

“I really think!” On the inside, Hitch’s chest is ready to burst. “It’s really simple! Just lean in, pucker your lips, and kiss!”

“Okay,” Annie starts to rub her fingers on Hitch’s hands. “But I can’t promise you I’ll be good.”

She smiles, “I’m sure you’ll be great at it.” 

Gripping her hands tighter, Hitch starts to lean forward into Annie, inching closer and closer to her face. Her eyes stare into hers, a bright blue color, sometimes empty, but right now full of anticipation. Hitch gulps, her stomach in knots. Something is different this time. Normally, she has no problem kissing guys. It’s almost easy for her, just touch your lips, nothing more than that. This time though, she’s nervous. Worried that she’ll mess up, worried that Annie could be mad, worried that Annie will leave her. 

  
  


After what feels like years of staring, Annie finally presses her lips against Hitch’s, puckered, just like she was told. Sparks. Hitch has never felt like this. Annie’s lips are so soft and gentle against hers, her hands fitting like a puzzle right into her own hands. Everything about it is perfect, the way Annie’s lips shape with hers, the feeling of happiness in her chest, the feeling of wanting more. 

Before she knows it, Annie moves away, her lips slightly wet. “Was that okay?” 

Hitch takes a second to process what she said, because her mind is in another place entirely. This was different from every other time she’s kissed somebody, it was much better. She can almost still feel it, but the feeling of emptiness takes its place now. “Yeah, that was good. You could try to open your mouth a bit more.”

Annie looks away, seeming embarrassed. “Sorry, I knew it wasn’t gonna be that good.” 

“No!” Hitch grips Annie’s hands even tighter, slipping her thumb around hers. “It was great. We can try again if you want?” She tries to keep a normal face, but inside everything about her is racing. 

“Yeah,” Annie nods immediately, surprising Hitch. “Let’s try again.” 

She leans in much faster this time, her lips still puckered as before. She quickly gives Hitch a small kiss, then slowly opens her mouth a little for another. The kiss is much deeper this time, the feeling of her tongue against her lips. Chills appear all long Hitch’s arms, her hands grabbing Annie’s as hard as she can. 

Annie goes to pull away, but Hitch goes in again, her lips parted slightly. Annie allows it, her hands leaving Hitch’s hands to gently cup her face. Everything second is better than the last, Annie’s tongue lightly grazing the tip of Hitch’s. 

She finally pulls back once more, her breath raggedy. “That was better?”

“Yeah,” Hitch’s whole body feels like it’s on fire, yet it’s unlike anything she has ever felt before. It’s better than anything she has ever felt before. “Much better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! Hitchannie is one of my all time favorite ships and they have a severe lack on content which needed to be fixed lol. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
